


Hakuna Ma'Vodka (It Means No Memories For The Rest Of Your Night)

by CyanideStungun



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideStungun/pseuds/CyanideStungun
Summary: Drunk nights with your friends always seems like a good idea when you're missing you're fiance, but waking up the next morning in bed with a hangover and someone in your bed definitely is not.





	Hakuna Ma'Vodka (It Means No Memories For The Rest Of Your Night)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again my non-Kpop best friend has beta'd for me and once again she is an absolute dear. Also, first time posting a BNyoung sooooo I hope it reads okay! Title was found through a google search and if you didn't sing it when reading it, I think you're a liar.

As the bright morning light comes pouring through the window, Jinyoung scrunches his face up as a weak defense against it, wondering why he hadn’t pulled the curtains closed the night before. He was completely sure that Drunk Jinyoung knew he’d be dealing with a hangover in the morning, and yet he let Sober Jinyoung fall asleep facing the open blinds? Drunk Jinyoung’s an ass, and this is going to be a god awful morning.

His next thought is that he should probably get up and take something – and close the goddamn curtains so he can pass out into blissful unconsciousness again – however, when he starts to move the pair of arms that are wrapped snug around his waist tighten their grip in protest, and his eyes snap open. First of all, the sun has no fucking right to be that bright at a time like this. Second, he is going to kill Jackson for letting him get so drunk that he ended up sharing his bed with someone.

Someone who is most definitely not his fiancé, because Jaebum is out of the country on business for at least another week.

Oh, Jackson is so dead, and Jinyoung will have zero regrets about it.

The good news though is that he is one hundred percent and more sure that nothing had happened with the mysterious stranger (he’s still afraid to turn over and find out who it is because there had been several co-workers along with his closest friends over the night before). No matter how stupid Drunk Jinyoung is, he isn’t stupid enough to do anything as heinous as cheating.

Rubbing his face, Jinyoung sighs and resigns himself to the fact that he needs to get up, close the damn curtains, pee, and take some painkillers. He also needs to figure out who’s in his bed so he can kick them out, unless it’s one of his friends then he’ll just roll them over. However, as he pulls the blanket off, the real panic begins to set in because underneath that blanket, he’s wearing absolutely nothing.

His heart begins to pound violently in his chest, and now not only is he going to kill Jackson, but probably himself as well because this turn of events is entirely unacceptable. Especially when he shifts and feels that the person behind him is not only also naked – and sporting some very obvious morning wood where it’s pressed against Jinyoung’s ass – but also, aforementioned ass has a very familiar ache to it that could only mean one thing.

The panic in his chest grows larger with each passing second, especially when he tries to extract himself from the hold, only for those arms to pull him back further against a broad, bare chest and then his brain starts going weird places. If he ends up committing a murder-suicide, at least he doesn’t have to worry about Mark murdering him to avenge Jackson, and then Jaebum murdering Mark to avenge Jinyoung and so on and so forth. It would be a terribly vicious cycle and probably the only one left alive would be Youngjae.

He’s practically hyperventilating at this point; his heart is beating out of his chest and his breath coming in increasingly short spurts. First thing he’ll do is pack all of his belongings up, so Jaebum won’t have to. Then he’ll write a letter explaining what he did. Although maybe he shouldn’t, because at least then maybe Jaebum’s image of him won’t be tainted by his indiscretions. He’d prefer that for sure, but Jaebum would undoubtedly be curious as to what happened… unless Jinyoung can make it really look like a double homicide.

Maybe he should let Mark kill him then…

His brain is going into overdrive, and he’s sure he’s going to be sick at any minute. It’s for this reason that he hasn’t yet noticed that the figure behind him has finally gotten fed up with all his movement and has propped himself up on an elbow to stare down at Jinyoung.

“Yah, Jinyoungie... you’re thinking too loudly. Go back to sleep!”

All of his panicked movements cease, and a hysterical laugh bubbles its way out of his throat. There is no way he could ever mistaken that sleep rough voice for belonging to anyone else. The tightness in his chest is gone; though now he’s not breathing because he’s too busy laughing wildly. He’s gripping Jaebum’s arm still draped over him as an anchor to reality, giggling ridiculously to the point where he’s sure he’s going to wet himself. But none of that matters because aside from all of the embarrassment and foolishness, he feels a sense of overwhelming relief. 

He could have completely avoided this frantic ten minutes had he just turned over and seen who it was. There are tears in his eyes from laughing, and he doesn’t even respond when Jaebum calls his name or tries to get him to talk to him. It’s obvious he’s getting worried now, as he’s sat up all the way and rolled Jinyoung over onto his back. 

“What is going on?!” Jaebum demands, concern etched all over his face, and Jinyoung’s laughter finally dies down. The laughing made his headache worse, but it’s really nothing compared to the relief washing over him. Reaching up, he cups Jaebum’s face in both of his hands.

“I’m so glad to see you…” he whispers. The tension in Jaebum’s shoulders slacken a bit as he turns his head to press a kiss to one of Jinyoung’s palms.

“You saw me last night… What is up with you?”

“Let me go to the bathroom and get some water first,” Jinyoung replies, rolling over and scurrying to the bathroom to relieve himself.

He finally gets to empty his bladder, take a painkiller, and splash some water on his face. Running a hand through his hair, he stares at his reflection thoughtfully. He’s got to go back out there and explain what happened, but he kind of doesn’t really want to tell Jaebum. He’s a little ashamed that he doesn’t remember anything that happened and is now left wondering if getting so drunk he can’t remember means that cheating is an actual possibility.

Pulling on his robe, he exits back to the bedroom just as Jaebum returns with two bottles of water, wearing only a pair of boxers and an amused grin on his face. “I don’t know how they did it, but Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom have all managed to get to sleep in the corner seat of the sectional… It goes against physics that they’re not all falling off...” 

Jinyoung gives a half-hearted chuckle, shuffling over to the bed and crawling back in. Jaebum follows, handing him a water before pulling Jinyoung between his legs, putting them in a comfortable position so he can run his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair. 

“Are you going to tell me what was up this morning?” Jaebum asks, holding his bottle out for Jinyoung to open so he doesn’t have to stop petting his hair.

“When I woke up I had no recollection of last night, and you weren’t supposed to be home yet so I thought… I thought that I had ended up cheating on you…” His cheeks burn with the admission, and he waits for Jaebum’s response, but this time it’s Jaebum’s turn to laugh.

The vague idea that his fiancé has finally snapped crosses his mind, but Jaebum just hugs him tight, kissing his cheek. “I don’t think I will ever have to worry about you cheating on me, purposely or otherwise,” he assures him.

And while Jinyoung is glad for that vote of confidence and the absolute trust it implies from Jaebum, he’s still not so sure of himself. “Hyung, I can’t remember anything at all from last night! All I know is that I woke up in bed with someone, naked, and with a sore ass! How can you be so sure I wouldn’t?! And what are you doing home?” he asks, suddenly realizing after everything has calmed that Jaebum shouldn’t be here.

Jaebum just laughs again, hugging Jinyoung and rocking them slightly with his amusement. Jinyoung thinks he should be mad at how many times Jaebum has laughed at him during his morning panic, but all he really cares about is the fact that he’s not mad.

“The partners kinda caught me moping about after one of the dinner meetings and asked me what was wrong, and when I told them I missed my fiancé, one of them actually paid to fly me back for the weekend to see you,” Jaebum explains. “He got this wistful look and just said ‘Ahhh young love’ and sent me on my way.

“As for last night, there’s really nothing too exciting to remember. When I came in the front door, you and Jackson were drunk off your asses singing karaoke, the kids were in various states of passed out on the couch and floor, and Mark was drunkenly cursing at other players over his gaming headset. I took you to bed, Mark made sure the kids were good before he and Jackson took the spare room.” He pauses for a moment, snorting softly to himself. “Jackson was trying to help Mark, but you can’t really call what he was doing helping.”

Jinyoung can’t actually remember it, but it’s not hard to conjure up an imagined version, and he sighs. “That still doesn’t change the fact that I can’t remember any of that, much less getting into bed and doing anything with you!”

“Jinyoung-ah, we didn’t do anything!” He seems almost exasperated at the fact that Jinyoung seems to not be comprehending, but he hasn’t actually explained anything to make Jinyoung comprehend!

There’s a small silence, before Jaebum sighs and turns Jinyoung’s head so he’s looking at him. “Look, you wanna know how I know you’ll never cheat on me? Because when I was undressing you so you could sleep comfortably, you slapped me and yelled ‘Don’t touch me, I’m engaged!’ So I’m pretty sure that if that’s your response to your fiancé, I never need to worry again about anyone else!” The mirth on Jaebum’s face is only rivaled by the adoration shining in his eyes.

Jinyoung is positive he’s gaping like a fish right now, but his body loses the tension because Jaebum’s right; that is a pretty good reason to believe it would never happen. He manages to squirm around enough to hide his face in Jaebum’s shoulder, arms snaking around his waist and just holding on tightly. “I love you…” he murmurs softly after a moment, feeling Jaebum nuzzle into his hair and whisper an “I love you too.”

For the first time since waking up, everything feels calm and alright in the world, and he revels in the warmth and affection from his lover. Jaebum is shifting them to lay back down, and Jinyoung is pleased in the face of potentially more sleep. However, a thought comes to him, and he yanks his head up so fast that he’s sure he gave himself whiplash.

“Hyung, if we didn’t do anything, why does my ass hurt?!”

Once again, Jaebum is laughing at him, the sound ringing through the room, and he just hugs Jinyoung closer as a hand slides down to pat said ass lovingly. “Because you discovered last night exactly why manufacturers recommend not to stand on rolling chairs. Luckily, your juicy peach prevented too much damage from happening.”

Jinyoung lets out a groan, face flushing and smacking Jaebum’s arm when he starts laughing again. But as they settle back down for more sleep, he can feel a loving gaze watching over him, and he thinks that maybe Drunk Jinyoung isn’t so bad after all and that maybe it’s a good morning after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you for reading! If you didn't, you won't see this anyway but thanks for stopping by anyway!


End file.
